EmixJohn
by xEmistuckx
Summary: What if Emily actually liked John? Was the pairing the best idea? Explanation inside for who Emily is. (PS, this is kind of short)


**What if Emi actually liked John?**

**Before you read, this is important: PLEASE READ**

**Okay, so I have a story called Homestuck truth or dare. This is a 'what if' based on chapter 15. You have to read that before this or it won't make sense. :DD**

* * *

**That night Emi laid in her bed. Adventure time lit up the other pitch-black bedroom**. **The narrator climbed into bed cross the room.**

Sooo…

Emi: Don't talk about it.

**You like him!**

Emi: I do not. He kissed me and I didn't kiss back. That's it.

**You have a cruuush.**

Emi: I don't get crushes and you know that.

Emi: No chance! No way, I won't say I feel flushed.

**You're doing great, read my lips you are flushed!**

Emi: Alright, in all seriousness, John's just a friend.

**But he likes you! You can't hurt his feelings like that.**

Emi: I know, I feel really bad.

**I feel it too.**

**I also feel that you like him. /:(**

Emi: Guess there's no use in lying to myself. **Emi sighs. Narrator leaves her bed to sit down next to her.**

**Why would you lie to me? I won't make fun of you.**

Emi: it's embarrassing. I mean, in your world, he's fictional.

Yea, and in my world you're fictional, too. I'm sensing a connection here.

Emi: But how do I tell him? It's not going to be easy. I pushed him away.

Emi: Oh god, now he thinks I hate him.

**No he doesn't.**

Emi: Uggh, I wrecked everything. Then, to cover it up, I shipped johnkat!

**You're gonna be alright. Just..just don't freak out, okay? D-don't cry…**

Emi: I'm not crying! How old do you think I am?

***Whispers* John walks by the door, overhearing a muffled argument. He leans in, resting his ear against the door.**

Emi: Why are you whispering?

Emi: You know what, don't answer. I don't want to know.

Emi: Just talk, okay? Be inspirational and stuff.

**Oh, okay. Well, um, maybe later you can talk to him. Start with shipping, then go from there. If you're lucky, he'll feel the same.**

Emi: Well no duh he feels the same.

**Oh geez, okay, how about you collect your thoughts and visit Nepeta? She knows about love. She can give you tips.**

Emi: You are terrible at this.

**Give me a break. You know I know nothing about romance.**

Emi: I'm going to go talk to him.

**Like that? Your face is as red as a tomato.**

Emi: Thanks.

**Kanaya has some makeup you can borrow—**

Emi: I DON'T CARE ABOUT MAKE-UP!

Emi: Is that the only thing you can think of? My dignity is on the line here! If he turns me down our friendship is ruined.

…

**I feel so bad now. I'm not the one in pain but I still feel bad.**

Emi: I must look like a psycho to you.

Emi: Is this what love is?

**N-no! Not at all! Love is…love is looking at someone nice and blushing. Asking someone to dance in front of your friends, even when you can't dance. Love is holding hands and being **_**happy. **_**You have to be happy. I want that to happen to you. US, if you will. And I think John has love.**

**Emi's frown curls up. She wipes her eyes with the back of hand. She nods.**

Emi: I'll be right back.

**Narrator watches as her alternate self opens the door. John is standing right outside. He waves and smiles that derpy John grin. Emily falls into his arms.**

Emi: I am so sorry. **She mumbles into his shoulder.**

John: for what?

Emi: Rejecting you.

John: It's alright. I'm just relieved you feel the same way.

Emi: Do you hate me?

John: Why would I hate you?

Emi: I was so mean.

John: I could never hate you. You are too nice and pretty and gosh dang wonderful.

**Emi looks up into John's sky blue eyes. Time slows, capturing every motion made. John leans in, his mouth puckering. Emily pushes away.**

John: What?

Emi: I've never been kissed before. I don't know how.

John: It's easy. Just follow me.

**Emi takes a large breath. She breathes out slowly.**

Emi: Alright.

Emi: I'm scared.

**Emily nervously giggles, creating an awkward position for John. With a swift movement, John silences her with his lips. The world blurs as Emi softens into the kiss. John holds her in his arms.**

**Ah hem…**

**Narrator blushes, looking away. John shuts the door, leaving Narrator in her bedroom.**

***sigh***

_**A few minutes later….**_

Vriska: They're still at it, aren't they?

**I think they are only hugging now.**

Vriska: I h8 to admit it but I'm feeling a bit jealous.

Vriska: He technically is my 8oyfriend.

**Yeah, and she's technically me..**

**I don't think I've thought this all the way through.**

Vriska: At least they're happy.

**Happy?**

**Happy….**

**Yeah. I guess you're right.**


End file.
